Our Time Now
by Alice in NeverWonderland
Summary: OneShot of the how the episode, iRue The Day, should have gone. REALLY CHEESY and most are out of character a little. Seddie for sure.


**I don't own iCarly.**

"I am so excited for the Plain White T's to perform!" Sam yelled in excitement. The Plain White T's would be arriving for sound check in about 30 minutes and Sam and Carly couldn't wait.

"Me too, Tim is so cute." Carly said dreamily.

"Tim? He may be cute but Tom, He's so sweet and cute and hot!" Sam argued then sqeeled. Freddie was over be his computer scowling at the two star crossed fan girls. _Why do girls freak out about hot guys? _Freddie thought.

"Why do girls freak out about hot guys?" Freddie asked aloud.

"Because they're hot!" Sam and Carly said as a matter of factly. Freddie couldn't believe it. It was bad enough that Carly, his true love, was freaking out about these 'band people' but Sam, who never acted like that, was freaking out too. He liked the music the Plain White T's sang but now he was liking them a lot less now that his two best friends were tweaking out over them. The elevator opened after about 25 mintues revealing the Plain White T's. The girls tried to conceal they're squeals but failed. Sam ran up to Tom and wrapped him the tightest hug ever making Freddie surge with anger. _What? Why am I mad that Sam is hugging Tom? I don't even like Sam...I think._ Freddie didn't even believe what he was thinking.

During sound check Carly and Sam were staring at Tom and Tim giggling and not paying attention to anything Freddie was doing.

"In five...four...three...two...one." Freddie started.

"Hello, I'm Carly!" Carly said.

"And my name is Sam." Sam said not taking her eyes off of Tom.

"Sam? Sam?" Carly said waving a hand in front of her friends face. Sam still had the dazed look on her face so Carly improvised.

"I think Sam is dazed because today we have Plain White T's as a special musical quest this week!" Sam pushed a button on her blue devise and clapping was heard. Freddie was getting testy. His blood was boiling. The rest of the webcast went on as planned. The music of Plain White T's played.

**Oh oh oh oh**

**There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music**

**Oh oh oh oh  
This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now**

Freddie looked at Sam constantly during the song. Watching her beautiful lips sing every word of the song. He had to stop his mind from thinking all these things about _Sam_. Sam, he loved that name. And there, no matter how hard he tried, his mind stayed. On Sam.

**This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it **

Oh oh oh oh  
This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh 

Freddie snuck another glance at Sam. And Sam was starring back at him. Right into his eyes. He blushed. She blushed.

**This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh**  
**Finally it's our time now**

The song ended and Sam and Freddie were still starring. Each having puzzled looks.

Sam mouthed something "I think I like you." Freddie couldn't believe it. Did she just mouth that at _him_?

"Really?" Freddie mouthed back.

"Yeah." Sam said out loud. Freddie turned the camera off and as the Plain White T's were picking up with Carly, Freddie ran over to Sam. He looked at her really hard. Then he kissed her. Full on the mouth. Right there on the spot. She kissed back. When they let go of eachother, he said,

"I like you too." then deeped the kiss.

**-----**

**Short story about the episode! Okay, okay, I'll finish my other stories now.**

**CarmenAmalia**


End file.
